


A Royal Flush

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Steve should've known better than to challenge Tony to a game of strip poker.





	A Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Put on the Suit' Stony discord 'take off the suit' challenge, congrats for hitting 500 members!

“Take off the suit.”

Steve’s eye twitched as he stared down at the table in astonishment. _Oh come on_. Steve rubbed his eyes, blinking again, but despite his willpower, the cards didn’t change. The royal-flush neatly arranged on the table indisputably had beaten Steve’s hand of two pairs.

Tony eyed him up and down, a familiar glint in his eyes that Steve adored. Tony always held this quiet confidence that never failed to draw people in, and Steve was no exception. He could feel his heart pounding, just from the full awareness that he had Tony’s attention, fully focused on him.

It was still unbelievable to Steve sometimes, how lucky he was to have  _this_.

“Come on cupcake,” cajoled Tony with a grin, “I think it’s time for the suit to go.”

With a sigh and a rueful look, Steve shrugged off his suit jacket. He neatly folded it, carefully placing it onto the chair beside him with on top of his shoes, socks, pants, belt and tie. “I’m finding it harder and harder to believe that you aren’t cheating the longer your clothes stay on.”

Tony grinned and leaned back in his chair. Unlike Steve, Tony had only removed his shoes so far. He tilted his head, tapping his temple gently. “Counting’s not cheating if you do it all in here.”

Steve shook his head fondly. “Of course it isn’t.”

Tony gathered all the cards, neatly bridging them before starting to shuffle them. “I learned from the best at a young age.”

“...I didn’t think Jarvis or Peggy would’ve condoned teaching poker of all things.”

“Oh definitely not,” snorted Tony with a laugh. “ _Rhodey_  may or may not be banned from certain casinos to this day.”

Steve paused mid-way unbuttoning his suit jacket. “...wait, really?”

Tony wordlessly eyed Steve’s jacket meaningfully, waggling his eyebrows. Steve chuckled, but continued to slowly pull the jacket off, taking his time to relish in the heat of Tony’s gaze.

Tony cleared his throat, loosening his tie a bit as he licked his lips. “Oh yeah. MIT was notorious for their poker nights, a lot of student debt was paid off that way.”

The sound of applause from the crowd down the hallway had Tony standing up with a sigh. “We should probably get back before Pepper sends out the search party.  Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing here Captain Rogers. First you propose a game of strip poker-”

“ _Regular_  poker. You were the one who wanted to ‘raise the stakes’-’”

“Then you try to seduce me out of my suit-”

“To be fair, it was working.”

Tony laughed, his eyes twinkling and lighting up his entire face. He reached around Steve to slide the deck of cards into Steve’s back pocket. Steve tugged Tony close, tucking his chin underneath his chest, satisfied to feel the tension that Tony carried in his shoulders during the gala almost gone. Tony sighed, leaning his head against Steve’s chest.

“Thank you.”

Steve hummed. “Anytime sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/) or over on discord!


End file.
